


cuckoo

by ingenious_spark



Series: Saint Seiya pairings from a hat, Gold Saints Edition [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Collars, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, good communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathmask comes to Aiolos asking a favor. Who is Aiolos to deny him?</p><p>-</p><p>From a series of pairings from a hat</p><p>-</p><p>Now including a bonus chapter with actual Aphrodite/Deathmask!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what universe this is in, but it's one where Aiolos is clearly alive and non-exiled. Also I am 10000% on board with good communication before and during sex, yes/yes. Also once again we are all the legal age of consent.
> 
> Also I use the name Mephisto here for Deathmask because I'm an American fan who never got to see the anime, and in the American manga release changed his name. I do actually prefer Mephisto, because Deathmask is like a really bad villain name. In most of my stuff he goes by both, but Mephisto is his birth name, whereas Deathmask is a moniker he earns/gives himself after he starts doing really bad things. This is before he starts doing really bad things.
> 
> ALSO MY DEATHMASK IS VERY TSUNDERE it's great.

“Wait a minute, let me see if I'm understanding this correctly.” Aiolos held up his hands, looking at the younger man sitting awkwardly across from him. “This favor that you’re asking of me is to have sex with you because your boyfriend has a cuckolding fetish?” He asked, trying to contain his wide grin as Mephisto turned slowly beet red. 

“...yes” the Cancer Saint mumbled, and Aiolos felt a pang of concern.

“And you're a hundred percent on board with this? You guys talked about it all?” He checked. Mephisto rolled his eyes.

“Yes, we did. I'm cool with it, Aphrodite’s cool with it, now are  _ you _ cool with it? ‘Cause I can ask someone else, ‘Dite and I thought you were just the most likely person to go along with it cause you're, like, super into sex or something.” Mephisto grumbled, waving his hands expressively. He always got more Italian when he was flustered, Aiolos thought fondly. 

“Yes I'm ‘super into sex’. I just wanted to make sure. And I'm clean, so no need to worry about that either.” He wasn't sure it had even occurred to the younger boy as the blush which had started to recede came back full force. “So, how do you want to do this? Any ground rules?” He asked, standing up and sitting back down next to Mephisto, tossing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Mephisto stiffened a little, and then gradually began to relax. 

“You have really nice shoulders,” Mephisto mumbled, and Aiolos bit back a chuckle. The Cancer Saint probably hadn't even noticed he'd said that aloud. “Um, ground rules. Uh, no fucking me, except with, uh.” He squirmed a little in place, and Aiolos grinned broadly. 

“Why, Mephisto, do you have something in you already?” He asked, smirking and curious. Mephisto went bright red, squirming again before nodding slightly. “Okay, no fucking you except with Aphrodite’s toy.” He said agreeably. “Can I kiss you, can I leave marks, do you want to fuck  _ me _ ?” Mephisto looked faintly startled.

“Not really? I'd be okay with blowing you, though. And yeah, kissing’s fine, and he wants a couple of marks. I'd prefer it if they weren't too dark, he's going to go over them with his own.” Mephisto replied, and Aiolos tumbled the other boy down on the couch, boxing him in gently. Mephisto glared up at him and opened his mouth, probably to say something bitchy. Aiolos didn't let him, licking into Mephisto’s mouth a little roughly. Whatever words he'd been about to say dissolved into a quiet moan in the back of his throat. Aiolos kissed him for a bit, coming to a startling conclusion. Then he pulled back, grinning down at the younger man, who was flushed, eyes half-lidded and lips parted. 

“Mephisto, are you a  _ sub _ ?” He asked, grinning widely. Mephisto came out of his daze almost instantly, scowling up at Aiolos.

“N-no I'm not!” He growled defensively. Aiolos wasn't sold on it- Mephisto was totally a sub, and almost definitely a bottom. He rucked the other boy’s shirt up, sucking and nipping at his nipples, savoring the sharp gasp from the Cancer Saint, and the way his back arched into it. He shoved Mephisto’s shirt the rest of the way off,  and bit a small, careful hickey into the crook of Mephisto’s neck as the black-haired man clung to his shoulders. Aiolos pulled back and admired his work before pulling down the soft drawstring sweatpants the other boy was wearing. Mephisto had a very pretty cock, half-hard already, but Aiolos bypassed it for what he knew was there, fingertips pressing against the base of a firm silicon plug. Mephisto moaned and arched, spreading his legs to better accommodate Aiolos. Definitely a sub. He gripped the base and pulled out a little before slamming it back in, testing a theory. Mm, yep, Mephisto liked it rough, arching into it with his head thrown back, moaning lowly, and  _ damn _ was his spine flexible.

“Hey, how'd you like it if I fucked your face, Mephisto?” He asked in a conversational tone. Mephisto’s breath hitched and he arched again, nodding weakly. “Okay, then, Cancer, up off the couch and on your knees,” he purred. Mephisto scrambled to comply, and Aiolos took the chance to take off his clothes. He slid to sit at the edge of the couch, Mephisto kneeling between his legs. “Can I grab your hair? What's your nonverbal safeword?” He inquired. 

“Two sharp taps, like this, and yes please,” Mephisto rasped, demonstrating on Aiolos’s leg. Aiolos took two gentle handfuls of Mephisto’s hair and guided the other man’s mouth onto his cock, hissing in pleasure. Damn, Mephisto knew how to give a good blowjob, and they'd barely even started. He started off pretty slow, just to get the younger man acclimated, before graduating to rougher, sharp tugs on Mephisto’s hair that made him moan around Aiolos.

“Gods you're good at this, Mephisto. Aphrodite is damn lucky. Mmm, I wonder what he’s gonna do to you when you go back to him smelling like me.” Aiolos breathed, caressing Mephisto’s cheek. Mephisto whined faintly and redoubled his efforts. It didn't take long for Aiolos to come, Mephisto gagging slightly and coughing as he pulled off, but swallowing all the same. Aphrodite had him trained well. He pulled the Cancer Saint up into his lap and kissed him sweetly for a reward, reaching back to get a good grip on the toy still firmly seated within Mephisto. He sharply pulled it mostly out before slamming it back in, causing Mephisto to arch and cry out, as Aiolos took hold of the other man's erection as well, nipping and sucking at his chest, leaving a couple more small marks. He didn't last long either, and soon Aiolos had an armful of boneless, twitching Cancer Saint. Aiolos carefully restored the plug to its original position, and snuggled Mephisto until he recovered.


	2. Bonus chapter: Aphrodite/Deathmask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I figure I'll do my PSA here: Always talk to your partner before doing intense scenes like this!!! Good communication is vital in Dom/sub, BDSM, rough sex, whatever you want to call it. It wasn't pictured in this story, but I mention it several times: Aphrodite and Deathmask have established safewords, both verbal and nonverbal! They have also discussed this in-depth beforehand, and check in nonverbally several times.
> 
> I'll repeat myself: Communication is crucial here! And so is aftercare! Have aftercare plans in place especially after rough scenes. Have safe sex, kids! Also, enjoy my filthy smut.

Mephisto came into the Pisces Palace at not quite a slink or a swagger. Aphrodite was waiting for him, primly seated on the fainting couch, which was draped in a sheet, legs crossed neatly and completely nude. The Pisces Saint smiled benevolently at his lover as Mephisto came directly over, kneeling in front of Aphrodite. Where he belonged.

“Oh, darling Mephisto, where  _ have _ you been.” He sighed, the scripted cue to start the scene. Mephisto looked down, just a little coy and teasing, and tugged at his collar slightly, purposefully, showing a light little mark.

“Nowhere. I'm back now.” He muttered, pressing a kiss to Aphrodite’s thigh. Aphrodite tugged on his hair, tilting his lover’s head back sharply, baring the column of his throat for Aphrodite’s inspection. 

“If you’ve truly been nowhere, what’s this?” He asked sharply, flicking the lovebite at the base of his neck with his free hand. Mephisto arched and sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation, before shrugging lackadaisically.

“Bug bite?” He offered, starting to really get into it. Aphrodite raised an unimpressed eyebrow, before releasing Mephisto’s hair and pulling the Cancer Saint’s shirt off sharply. Several more marks were scattered over his chest, and Aphrodite pursed his lips, allowing a faint look of disapproval to cross his face. 

“A very amorous insect it was, then. Tell me the truth, Mephisto. Who have you been fucking on the side?” He demanded viciously, standing and yanking Mephisto up by the hair. He gave a sharp cry, but didn't safeword out, so Aphrodite gentled his hold, massaging the scalp he'd just abused. “Tell me, Mephisto, or it will be worse for you.” He warned, voice soft and gentle.

“A-Aiolos. It was Aiolos. I-I'm sorry, ‘Dite,” he breathed, looking genuinely remorseful. Aphrodite quirked an eyebrow, checking in, and Mephisto winked. Still good, then. 

“Aiolos?” He spat, shoving Mephisto away. He stumbled, sinking to his knees. “What does  _ Aiolos _ have that I don't,  _ hmm _ ?” He demanded, towering over the kneeling Cancer Saint. Mephisto looked down at his hands, swallowing. 

“N-nothing! I just, I got curious! He's had sex with practically everyone, he's in an open relationship with Saga, and I came  _ back _ to you, why do you care so much?” He demanded, making to stand back up. Aphrodite set one foot on his shoulders and shoved him back down.

“I care because you went behind my back about it,” he growled dangerously. “Behavior like that deserves  _ punishment _ .” He watched Mephisto’s eyes dilate in excitement, his breathing speeding up, but his facial expression remained a mask of petulance, and Aphrodite internally commended his acting skills.

“Punishment?” He sneered, grabbing Aphrodite’s ankle. “I don't think you have it in you.” He grinned wickedly. Aphrodite tore his leg from Mephisto’s grasp, pivoting and snatching up the items he'd left on the seat of the fainting couch, turning back to find that Mephisto had stood defiantly. The Cancer Saint was just an inch shorter than Aphrodite, but Aphrodite knew how to make it count, throwing his shoulders back and glaring at Mephisto. 

“I'd hoped not to need this, but it looks like I will.” He said evenly, the strap of leather in his hands unbuckled, but still obviously a collar, padded and lined with soft silk. Mephisto scoffed, standing his ground.

“Like a collar will keep me with you,” he snarled, and Aphrodite stepped forward and kissed him roughly, backing him into the wall, buckling the strap around the other’s throat as he did so, and clipping the leash on in short order. He wound the short leather length around his fist and pulled Mephisto’s head to the side, sucking a dark, livid mark over the light one Aiolos had left. He stepped back, admiring his handiwork in Mephisto’s open-mouthed, dazed expression, and smirked.

“I rather think it will. Now be a good boy and tell me  _ exactly _ what you let Aiolos do to you.” He purred, leading Mephisto back to the fainting couch and sitting down primly, yanking Mephisto down to his knees in front of him, but not before carefully nudging a kneeling cushion into place with one dainty foot. Mephisto grunted as he landed, clearly incredibly excited by the rough treatment, but trying to hold it together for the scene.

“Why? So you can wallow in desperate jealousy?” Mephisto challenged, and Aphrodite leaned forward, tugging Mephisto forward as well. 

“No, so I can do  _ exactly _ what he did to you, and wipe all memory of his touch from your mind and your body,” he growled, nipping Mephisto’s earlobe with his teeth. “Come on, my darling, tell me,” he coaxed, kissing him gently. Mephisto contrived to look doubtful and just a touch guilty, biting his lip. “That’s it, my sweet boy, tell me.” Mephisto heaved a sigh, looking up at Aphrodite with a worried look. 

“Will you be mad at me?” He asked with boyish vulnerability. Aphrodite caressed his cheek gently, kissing him softly again.

“Not if you tell me now and don't leave anything out.” He promised sweetly. Mephisto looked down, biting his lip again.

“Um, he kissed me, and then…” he trailed off, looking faintly embarrassed, and Aphrodite gave him the required gentle encouragement. “Then he fucked my face.” He murmured, and Aphrodite smirked faintly.

“Well at least he has good taste. You have a beautiful mouth, my sweet. Very fuckable. What did he do then, darling? Did you let him fuck you? Did he have you on your hands and knees, begging for a cock to fill you? You're such a lovely little slut for my cock, were you a good little whore for his?” Aphrodite asked cruelly, tugging slightly at the leash. Mephisto shook his head slightly, biting his lip again. “What’s that? Speak up.” Aphrodite demanded.

“I didn't let him fuck me. He wanted to, though, but you, um, this morning,” he blurted out. Aphrodite smiled gently again.

“This morning I put a plug in you, to see how good you would be for me?” He asked gently. Mephisto nodded, blushing. 

“So you didn't let him fuck you. Have you still not come, then?” He asked, genuinely curious. How had Aiolos had his lover?

“He pulled me into his lap and fucked me with your toy. Then I came back to you. It's still in me, driving me crazy.” He murmured, leaning in, rubbing his cheek against the hand holding his leash. Aphrodite smiled, delighted, before reining his expression back under control. 

“Hmm. Let's see. He started with kissing, right?” Aphrodite leaned in and kissed Mephisto just how he liked it, messy and hot and domineering. He pulled back when Mephisto was suitably breathless, and he was breathing hard as well. He uncrossed his legs, draping one knee over Mephisto’s shoulder to draw him closer, presenting his cock, hard from the scene already.

“Come on, then. I doubt Aiolos fucked your face properly. He doesn't know you like I do, after all.” He said imperiously. Mephisto leaned forward obediently, taking Aphrodite’s cock into his mouth, and Aphrodite fucked his lover exactly how they both liked it, rough and long and hard, coming down Mephisto’s throat with a short cry. He let Mephisto withdraw to collect himself, the Cancer Saint coughing a couple of times, before he leaned back, tugging Mephisto up into his lap, being careful of the collar, since Mephisto’s throat was most likely slightly sore. 

“Oh darling, looking at all these marks,” he sighed softly, shaking his head in a disapproving manner. “Shame on Aiolos, thinking he could stake a claim on something so very clearly  _ mine _ .” He growled faintly, leaning forward to place his own marks over the faint hickeys decorating Mephisto’s chest. Mephisto arched gratifyingly into his touch, and Aphrodite smiled softly against his skin, before realizing he'd forgotten something. Relinquishing his hold on the leach, he set a hand on Mephisto’s chest. “Out of those pants, my love,” he ordered, and Mephisto stood and quickly shucked the soft cotton pants before sliding back into Aphrodite’s lap. He hummed approvingly, gripping his lover’s slim hips and rolling against him.

“So good, Mephisto, have you learned your lesson? We can dispose of the leash, then,” he said, reaching up and unclipping the length, dropping it negligently on the floor. Mephisto flushed, and Aphrodite reached between the Cancer Saint’s legs, finding the plug and moving it shallowly in and out of his lover. Mephisto cried out, back arching, and Aphrodite took the chance to cover up the last of Aiolos’s marks with his own. 

“Please, ‘Dite,” he begged, voice rough and husky from his earlier treatment. 

“Please what, my darling?” Aphrodite asked silkily. Mephisto moaned helplessly. 

“Please, I want you in me, gods, Aphrodite,” he moaned, and Aphrodite quickened his pace with the toy.

“Not until I'm done, my love,” he breathed, and Mephisto shattered, beautifully. Aphrodite removed the toy gently and positioned his pliant lover on his knees, arms braced against the arm of the couch, before slicking up and sliding into Mephisto to the hilt, not bothering with a condom, as they'd discussed earlier. Mephisto cried out, dropping his head to his arms and grinding back into Aphrodite.

“I'm going to take you now, and when I'm done all you'll think of is me,” he promised breathlessly, before raking his nails down Mephisto’s back, grabbing his hips, and fucking him until he  _ screamed _ .

Afterwards he carefully, shakily, undid the collar, pulling Mephisto against him and turning them so the Cancer Saint was pillowed against his chest, collapsing against the armrest of the fainting couch and cuddling his lover gently, stroking his hair. A few minutes later he felt steady enough to reach down and grab a bottle of water from his bag of supplies, drinking a couple mouthfuls before urging Mephisto to do so as well, helping the still-shaky man. 

“Shall I go draw your bath, love?” he asked, a little hoarse himself. Mephisto cuddled closer.

“In a minute. And lots of bubbles.” Mephisto mumbled. Aphrodite smiled. 

“Lots of bubbles, cuddling, and another chapter of your book, read aloud to you, as ordered. You did so well, Mephisto, I'm so proud of you,” he praised. “Was Aiolos a good lay, then?” He was genuinely curious. Mephisto shrugged.

“Decent. Don't really want to do him again, not when I have you.” He replied, snuggling. Aphrodite smiled, rubbing his back in soothing circles. 

“That’s fair. Thank you for indulging me, darling.” He said, and Mephisto nodded agreeably.

“Was fun,” he contributed, and Aphrodite giggled, kissing the wild dark tangle of his hair.

“Yes, it was.” He agreed.


End file.
